Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a curved display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, as flat panel display devices are used as television receivers, the sizes of the flat panel display devices are getting larger. With the growing trend of such large-sized flat panel display devices, there has been a problem that the difference in picture quality becomes greater depending on the angle at which a screen is viewed.
In order to solve this problem, a curved display device having a curvature, which is obtained by concavely or convexly bending a flat panel display device on which an image is displayed, has been proposed. The curved display device may have a curvature through forming a substrate of a display panel on which an image is displayed using a flexible substrate.
However, a printed circuit board, which applies data and control signals to the display panel of the curved display device for image display, is made of a rigid material rather than a flexible material. In general, the printed circuit board is electrically connected to the display panel through a flexible printed circuit or a chip on film that includes a driving IC for driving the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.